El monstruo de los Tomates
by HiromiHatake
Summary: Llueve, la aldea esta enbarrada, todo el mundo a cogido la gripe y Naruto se aburre. Y encima, el monstruo de los tomates ha desaparecido. hints of sasunaru


Naruto se aburría. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala de su casa, mirando por la ventana.

Y que estuviese aburrido era cosa realmente extraña, porque desde que empezó a salir con Sasuke, siempre tenía algo que hacer. Cosas como pelearse con Sasuke, retozar con Sasuke, gritar a Sasuke, insultar a Sasuke, cabrear a Sasuke... Y sin esas cosas Naruto era incapaz de imaginar su vida, sobretodo desde que Sasuke decidió que se iría a vivir con él porque el barrio Uchiha era muy solitario y estaba lejos de todo.

Pero en fin, hoy, Naruto se aburría.

No había entrenamiento, por que Kakashi había pillado una semana libre. La Oba-chan se había tragado el cuento de que era para desarrollar su sharingan, pero... él sabía de primera mano que durante esa semana el ero-sennin firmaría tomos del Icha Icha Paradise en la villa de la hierba.

Oh, la cara de la vieja cuando se lo contó fue descojonante...

Pero pese a los buenos recuerdos, Naruto seguía aburriéndose.

No podía molestar al Sasuke-teme. Había salido de casa hacía... sinceramente, no lo sabía, cuando se había despertado ya había desaparecido. Aunque lo más seguro es que hubiera ido al mercado a comprar tomates. Anoche se acabaron y Sasuke, sin tomates en la despensa, puede llegar a ser muy sadomasoquista. Ay, Naruto aún recordaba aquel mes en que no hubieron tomates. En su vida recordaba que hubiera estado tan acojonado, ttebayo. Aún no entendía de dónde sacó Sasuke el látigo. Para que negarlo, llegó a disfrutar, pero madre mía...

¡Y después, era él el que tenía una obsesión malsana con el ramen!

Pero en ese instante, seguía aburriéndose.

No tenía ganas de salir de casa, más que nada porque estaba granizando y del cielo caían pedruscos como puños. Francamente, Sasuke debía estar como una cabra para salir a comprar tomates.

A Naruto incluso le daba flojera ir al Ichiraku, mas que nada, porque estaría cerrado.

No podía ir a pasar el día en casa de nadie, ni nadie ir a la suya, por que, o estaban todos de misiones, o estaban todos resfriados. ¡Condenados virus!

Y, como seguía aburrido, miró su calendario. Era 8 de octubre, en 2 días cumpliría 17 años.

...Hum, ¿Le estarían preparando alguna fiesta sorpresa? La del año pasado fue increíble, le haría ilusión que le montaran otra. ¿Que le regalarían? ¿Bonos para ramen, quizá? El año pasado nadie cayó en regalárselos, que lástima. Esperaba que a Sasuke no se le ocurriese regalarle algo relacionado con tomates. Acabaría por odiarlos.

Por otra parte, en su cumpleaños siempre estaban los aldeanos que aún seguían diciendo que era un monstruo de mal agüero que solo traería problemas y que cada año le montaban una broma pesada diferente. Pero le daba igual, porque los hijos/as, sobrinos/as y nietos/as de los amargados esos le defendían. Si es que la gente es tan maja y tan amable, hoy en día... aunque después, como agradecimiento, te pedían el número de teléfono, un beso, o incluso un polvo. Vivir para ver, ttebayo, antes le marginaban y ahora babean a sus pies.

¿Porque no le dejaban en paz y iban a babearle a Neji? Al menos no tendrían que enfrentarse a la ira del monstruo de los tomates.

Miró el reloj, aún inmerso en sus cavilaciones, y se deprimió profundamente al ver que tan solo eran las 10 y media de la mañana.

Pero... ¡Milagro! ¡Ya no granizaba! Ahora sólo se le caía el cielo encima de tanta agua que llegaba a caer.

Oh, mierda, ya se podía imaginar sus siguientes misiones: Misión de clase D, quitar el barro de las calles; Misión de clase D: Quitar los árboles arrancados por la riada de en medio; Misión de clase D: Bla, bla, bla...

Y, para variar, seguía aburriéndose. Hasta que, por alguna intervención divina, el teléfono entró en su campo de visión.

Y mientras el muy dobe se abalanzaba sobre el teléfono como si no hubiera mañana, una presencia se deslizaba silenciosa por su calle, en dirección a su bloque de departamentos, cargada con sospechosos bultos.

Pero Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recordar a quien podía llamar que no estuviese ni de misión, ni resfriado, ni de escaqueo, sin darse cuenta de que nadie que conociera estaba libre. Eso sin contar a los de Suna, pero llamar hasta allí era muy caro.

Y la presencia ahora subía los escalones de su portería...

Y Naruto lanzaba el listín telefónico por la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía llamar a nadie.

Y a la presencia le salió una venita cuando vio volar al condenado listín.

Y Naruto miró su ventana y organizó una carrera entre dos gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por hay, pero su gota perdió.

Y la presencia buscaba las llaves en su bolsillo mientras seguía avanzando silenciosa.

Y Naruto se negaba a aburrirse, y desesperado, cogió la chaqueta, dispuesto a salir a fuera aunque el mundo se estuviera hundiendo bajo la lluvia.

Y cuando iba a abrir la puerta que lo separaba de la lluvia...

-Usuratonkachi, ¿Porqué coño has tirado al condenado listín por la maldita ventana?

...Apareció Sasuke cargado con bolsas repletas de tomates recién cogidos del huerto.

¿Y que hizo Naruto? Lo miró, lo remiró, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando...

-¡AAAAH! ¡EL MONSTRUO DE LOS TOMATES HA VUEEELTOOO!

-¿Qué?

-¡MALDITO MONSTRUO DEBORA-TOMATES, DEVUÉLVEME A MI SASUKE-TEMEEE!!


End file.
